The True Primordial God of Creation
by heavenspen
Summary: Many believed that the Biblical God created the universe; but time existed even before his unknown origins. Back then there three primordial gods of: nature, nothingness and dreams. Join Naruto, whose powers match the Juubi and Rikudo Sennin combined, as he explores every world, legend of the DxD verse. Takes place during Sirzech's youth, right before the Great War. Naruto x Harem.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, welcome to my new fanfic.**

**Oh yeah this will probably be my longest fanfic planned compared to my other ones. There's just so much content when relating to mythology as a hint my first arcs will be, I based some of them them off the storylines in Mabinogi the game:**

**-Return of the primordial arc/ Kyoto arc: **Meeting Kuroka, Koneko, Yasaka etc…

**-Magic School Arc: **Meeting Natsu, Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, Falbium, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna etc…

**-The Return of Glas Ghaibhleann **(look him up in Mabinogi or Vindictus)** arc: **includes characters like Sekiryuutei (not issei), demon slayer from Maplestory and fallen angels

**-Mastering **(spoiler hint lols)** the Boost Gear **(Longinus/Ddraig),** Hunting for the Excalibur **(when it's whole, not split into 7 pieces)** arc**: introduces exorcists, angels and the magical noble families like the Devil's 72 Pillars.

**-Fallen Angel/Evil Fafnir Arc: meeting Vali, Azazel, Demon Lords etc…**

**-Iria/Magnolia/Hatching of the Legendary dragon egg Arc: introduction to Fairy Tail, dragons and a new continent**

**And we haven't even touched the mythological gods or factions yet lols.**

**I was recently contemplating doing a Highschool Dxd x Naruto fanfic which was cemented by a latest challenge by PlrStaley who asked me to write about:**

**A naruto who is juubi jinchuriki, has rinnegan/sharingan combo and ancient bloodlines like mokuton and all and that he will be teleported to different dimension due to kamui, to kuoh and all after being raised by yusaka…**

**I will be getting my motivation from this idea but my fanfic will be a bit different…**

**Oh yeah can anyone explain to me why Highschool DxD x Naruto fanfics are getting so popular nowadays? Seriously they're more popular than Naruto fanfics. Several years back they were pretty low. Is it because the Juubi aspect relates so much to the Mythology aspect in the DxD world and people now have a proper excuse to make Naruto as strong as normal Gods?**

**Oh yeah this is FANFICTION so I can make as many changes to the canon as I want. Such as ages for example I mean seriously these people are devils, gods and other mythical beings I can make them as old as I want to so PLEASE refrain from reviewing and complaining about how these people didn't exist yet or this person isn't that age or this person that power or this person doesn't have this personality and blah, blah, blah.**

**Just a reminder because people usually tend to forget that canon doesn't matter in FANFICTION when they review.**

**Summary notes:**

-This will be a **Naruto** x **Highschool DxD** x **Fairy Tail** x **Mabinogi (game)** crossover. This is during Sirzech's generation not Rias's generation since it'll allow room for more plot development and interesting plot twists and it won't be so predictable.

-Naruto will not be sent to different dimension due to kamui, he will be sent to the future instead after millions of years of restoring his strength after sacrificing himself to restore the world.

-The highschool DxD timeline will be before God dies, Sirzechs becomes Maou and Rias won't have existed yet. Since they never elaborated on the age of Sirzechs, Kuroka or Ajuka etc… so I can make them as old as I want to while they look young.

-It is a harem still accepting suggestions, but so far harem list is: Fem Kyuubi, Yasaka, Fem Matatabi, Fem Kokuo, Ophis, Goddess of Destruction Macha, Kuroka, eventually Gabriel, Serafall…

-Ophis in the fanfic will be OOC kind of, more talkative, gender will be permanently female and for Macha just look up **Mabinogi Macha **and you'll see the crimson-haired woman. She is known as the Goddess of Destruction in the game and is one hell of a looker.

-Now you know how the Gremory clan is known for their **crimson** hair and the Bael Clan for their Power of **Destruction **I changed Macha to be the direct progenitor of both the Bael and Gremory clan since she is known as the Goddess of **Destruction **and has **crimson **hair, while the other 70 pillars will be former humans given her blood.

-Naruto will have all of the above abilities except to a lower extent which will be explained later on.

**Anyway enjoy dudes and I'll catch you later. Reminder this is during Sirzech's generation not Rias's generation.**

**Prologue part 1**

"Why?..."

Bodies…motionless, cold, bloody bodies scattered everywhere…it was all one could see within a 100 kilometre distance.

The reason why…

…The Fourth Great Shinobi War.

Only two remained, two humans whom, after hours of constant battle, randomly underwent really convenient, plot-prolonging power-ups to become titans of mass destruction.

On one side, was a tall man with taupe-coloured spiky hair that extended to his waist, wearing full-bodied black attire with black pants, gloves and boots. Over this, he wears a white robe with a flowing backside designed with six magatama markings across his chest, a ripple pattern with nine magatama markings in rows of three across his back.

Two silver-purplish eyes donning a ripple-pattern. This man was known by many titles but lived proudly as Madara Uchiha before his fall to infamy and eventual death, but yet again fate decided to humour him once more as he revived himself and made the entire world remember the reason why he was so feared during the Shinobi Clan Wars.

On the other side, stood a shorter male but literally glowed with god-like power. With a similar yet shorter attire of the man on the opposite side, the man slowly swept across the battlefield as he approached the dying man who even during his near-final moments stood proud and firm waiting silently for the end as he smiled in satisfaction.

"Well done…Naruto Uzumaki-Senju, truly *cough cough* this final battle is worthy *cough* to be called…*cough* the battle…to end all battles. You are the one *cough*…who is most worthy…to bear the title "Second Sage of Six Paths"…you are the one…who shall create the world *cough cough cough* and maintain peace…

"…Peace?" the war-weary teenager spoke with disgust "What peace? Look around you Madara, all this carnage, this suffering, this death…the only thing that has resulted from this wasteful bloodshed are the seeds for more destruction…are you happy now Madara? Under the false pretence of striving for peace, underneath that false hide, you are happy that you are the cause of all this…Are you happy now? Can you finally die in the darkest pits of hell now that your bloodlust has been sated?"

Regaining his breath slowly, the battle-crazed Uchiha laughed madly before being grabbed by the throat, immediately feeling the power gained from the Juubi within him being slowly absorbed by the young Rikudo Sennin.

"How dare you laugh at their deaths! Sasuke, Mei, Kakashi, Lee, Shikamaru, Shion, Koyuki, Yugito, Bee, Granny Tsunade, Neji, Hinata…the list goes on…friends, lovers, comrades, brothers-in-arms…how dare you laugh at their sacrifice…"

If it hadn't been for them, he would've died against Madara…especially Sasuke, if not for his Rinnegan, if not for the other half of Hagoromo-jiji's power, his spiritual energy, he would've been defeated. The two by themselves proved no match for Madara with both his eyes and it resulted in Sasuke's death…who bestowed upon Naruto, his eyes, the moment that the dojutsu landed in his eye sockets, both morphed into the Rinnegan as Hagoromo's spiritual and physical energy merged into perfect balance with the small remainders of the nine bijuu's chakra giving him just the edge to overpower Madara.

Ignoring his mourning, Madara decided to test the boy's integrity once more before he passed on once more "Then kill me boy. Strike me down in the name of your loved ones, in the name of vengeance."

Looking up, the two humans-turned-gods looked at each other intently, as if inspecting each other's soul examining every crevice of its entirety. For a moment the boy looked extremely tempted to kill the man right then, the consequences of Juubi being suddenly summoned into the human world be damned but he shook his head.

"No…killing you won't bring them back…no…if I kill you…it would be in the name of justice…not revenge…"

Madara smiled a sincere smile, for the second time in his life he came to truly respect someone…this boy-no, man was deserving of it…more so than Hashirama whose convictions wavered during their battle, but this one held strong…when they first met, this man was nothing but an ignorant weakling…but within the span of a day, that child matured both in power and spirit…in the face of an adversary who was a thousand times more powerful and emotionally-more mature…the child never wavered…never gave up and miraculously overcame an obstacle that was higher than the heavens itself...within a day the child grew from a measly kage-level shinobi into a force that rivalled the Juubi itself, the primordial god, the strongest being in existence…a feat that not even Hashirama himself was capable of…if that was not worthy of respect…then nothing was…

"Then take the Juubi then…when the humans repopulate as they have always done…they will show you the errors of your ways…do not make the same mistake your predecessor had made…during his time, he achieved peace, not through understanding or kindness, these insects will never understand such far-fetched concepts…he achieved through their fear of his power…but his naivety was what disguised the truth…because of his naivety, he chose to become mortal and because of that the world plummeted into darkness, chaos as they plucked at each other without the fear of a higher being dictating them…

"So I tell you now…heir of the Rikudo Sennin. Do not reject the Juubi's gifts of immortality, power and wisdom like Hagoromo Otsutsuki did…do not become so naïve that you will succumb to human weakness…and maybe then, will you finally have peace…maybe then, will you finally understand what true strength is…"

Right then and there, Madara drew his final breaths as he lay limp upon Naruto's palm, dying from the severe injuries and the natural death that would come from a being of such epic power being ripped out of you.

Once more, the chakra of Hagoromo Otsutsuki and the Juubi came into contact using Naruto as a medium. But this time, heeding Madara's last words reluctantly…Naruto chose to allow the combination of such powerful energies…this time, unlike Hagoromo who separated the two energies, Naruto allowed them to mix until they came into perfect balance.

Already he could feel the changes as he released the dead shinobi. His chakra jacket lengthened slowly until it reached his ankles, its colour changing from gold-orange to pure white. His right Rinnegan growing three tomoe on each ripple to match his left Rinnegan with three more tomoe appearing on the third ring of each eye, his chakra nature also turning from gold-orange to pure white. His hands, the golden sun and dark crescent marks on his right and left hand respectively grew to almost three time its original size.

Truly…he was now truly worthy of being called the strongest being in existence.

**Finally you've done it Naruto-kun…**

"Kuromi-chan you're still there? I thought you combined with the other bijuu after I absorbed the rest of Juubi's chakra."

The voice in his head was the Kyuubi, it was surprising when he found the biggest and baddest of the 9 tailed beasts was a female…but they were really close, they were lovers…she…was his first lover and it was a godsend when he suddenly heard her voice in his head…if he had lost her amongst the combined consciousness of the other bijuu, he would really sink into depravity.

**Hey don't forget about me Naruto-kun/Naruto-san/Father!**

"Matatabi, Gyuki, Shukaku and all the others are still here? How? Shouldn't you guys have been combined?"

Over the years, he had met and befriended all the bijuu. Each had different yet positive relationships with him, most of them with the exception of Gyuki, Kuromi, Kokuo and Matatabi treated him as a father figure since his chakra, appearance and now-new eyes were extremely similar to the original Sage of Six Paths. Matatabi, the giant two-tailed cat was his second bijuu lover after Kuromi.

They also fought against Madara, but thanks to his Rinnegan and the Gedo Statue they were pulled in, but since they were still bonded with him, the simultaneous theft of all 9 bijuu resulted in his instantaneous death…but thanks to that he met Hagoromo-jiji and got a really random yet convenient power-up thanks to some random yet-convenient reference to being a reincarnation of his youngest son which conveniently wasn't mentioned for the past 16 years of his life…how bloody convenient.

**No, not fully, it's thanks to the function of your seal actually…its original function was to separate Kuromi's personality/consciousness from her chakra and fuse it slowly with your chakra…just that in this case, it's happened for all 9 bijuu…so basically we're just 9 harmless different voices in your head unless you decide to summon us and empower us permanently with your chakra.**

"Oh that's good to know." He was worried there for a second, but was relieved when he heard that he could still summon them. He always loved there company, each brought out a unique personality.

**So what happens now, Father?**

"…I don't know Shukaku, I really don't know." For the first time in his life, he really didn't know, for his whole life he always had a clear goal in life…but now, with all his loved ones gone…there was nothing to look forward to…nobody except his 9 tailed friends to enjoy this bloody 'peace' with…nobody else to mourn the deaths of all these brave warriors with…this bloody fucking war was nothing but a sick joke. For the first time in history, the five greatest nations in the world willingly joined hands to face its greatest foe only to tragically die, when understanding and thus peace was finally in sight, they just had to die.

**It's not over yet Naruto-kun, they would've wanted you to live on…there are still other humans who are still alive…on this day…the five great nations may have fallen…but the others are still alive…the citizens of all the smaller villages are still alive…and it's all thanks to you.  
**

"I…I…I…"

**Shhhh….it's alright…you're immortal now, though immortality is for the most part a terribly lonely experience, this time you have the nine of us to be here with you…to support you through and through…forever and ever…**

**Yeah, we'll always be here for you**-cried the other tailed beasts.

Calming down from his near state of hyper-ventilation he smiled and muttered one thing "…Thank you guys."

**No problem!**

But honestly he was tired and the world was in chaos with the near-destruction of the five greatest nations and he was too tired with the world to even have the mental strength to take care of their selfish ramblings, he needed time to rest, to heal both mentally and physically after the war.

This was the perfect time to put his new godly powers to use.

"**Yin-Yang Release: Creation of All Things!"**

**A/N: Note that the process of creating something using this technique has never been shown I think so this is made up and if it has I am not changing the below process.**

Two black orbs formed in his hands as he pushed them out just a few feet away from him and focused more chakra to both of them. Rocks ripped out of the ground as they encased both black orbs and started expanding to form what looked like a miniature golem.

Closing in on both bodies of rock, he planted his palm upon them as he directed yin chakra/spiritual energy into them, imagining the forms of a male and female.

Like Hagoromo he would create two beings to take care of the world for him, except this time he would not bestow upon them his dojutsu on only one of them, much less both of them. Over the years, it was obvious the stick-intended-for-the-ass came along with the package, heck even the first bearer of the dojutsu, Kaguya Otsutsuki sounded like she had a stick up her ass.

The body on his left slowly formed into a crimson-haired woman with big breasts that matched Kuromi's, she was modelled after her after all. She also had a pair of devil wings, not that Naruto Uzamaki-Senju had named them as of yet.

**Aww how cute he modelled her after you Kuromi-chan**-Matatabi cried out.

On the other hand was a tall young man with white hair and clothes that were reminiscent of Hagoromo's clothing but lacked the magatama and the Rinnegan pattern on the back. He also had feathery golden wings that emitted golden light and a golden ring atop his head.

Before both gained their motor abilities…Naruto spoke first to the crimson-haired woman.

"Macha…I bestow upon you…the ability to control the five elemental chakra natures along with my mastery of senjutsu and youjutsu." She wouldn't be able to use it to the extent that it would match his power, but in terms of skill she would be at least an 80% match.

"Aton Cimeni (True God A/N: not the translation just his future identity)…I bestow upon you the ability to control yin and yang. Though you will not be able to combine them fully to my extent, you will have masterful control over both natures that cannot be surpassed by any except the Juubi and me." With this none of them would have a superiority complex over the other and vice versa…

"Now look into my eyes…**Tsukuyomi**!"

Within one second of real life passing by, in their minds passed 72 years giving Naruto ample time to explain to them their respective tasks, to mentally prepare them for their huge responsibilities.

…

…

…

"Are you ready to uphold your duties?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to use your powers responsibly?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready…to preserve peace?"

"Yes."

"Good then. I will be seeing you later then…Aton…Macha you shall come with me to defend my resting place."

"Yes."

Placing a hand on Macha…by using **kamui **they swirled into the small dimensional distortion created by his eyes to access his personal time-space realm to decorate it with the leftover ninjutsu scrolls of the dead war heroes and eventually the rest of every shinobi scroll and relic in existence…as the heir to Hagoromo and thus his ninshuu, he would gladly take away any reminders of the bastardization of ninshuu so that humanity would no longer use his beloved teachings as weapons of war.

After that he would separate his spiritual body from his physical body, which would be placed deep in the earth's core carefully, slowly restoring the planet's life force while his spirit would be placed in a substitute body that would allow him to spend quality time with his lovers and familiarise himself with Macha personally…she and Aton really lacked emotions.

Leaving the human world for the first time, his creation Aton Cimeni…the one who would eventually replace the Rikudo Sennin, as the shinobi legends of old became myths…the one would eventually be worshipped as God could only mutter…

"Goodbye…father."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The following month after he had left the human world for the first time, it took quite a while but his creation, Macha, finally took everything, everything that remained of the shinobi civilisation. It was time that humanity moved on…away from the wars, away from the jutsu, away from their lust for power and this first act of his was a major step towards that goal…he even took all the anime and manga collections of the world as well…he had to find some way to relieve himself of boredom.

"Well guess it's finally time to start anew."

This place…he and Macha was currently in…was bereft of life or anything at all to be honest, the perfect place to start anew.

"**Yin-Yang Release: Creation of All Things!"**

In the middle of space, a single black orb appeared, rapidly growing in mass. Out of nowhere, rocks started to manifest itself around the giant black orb. When it was ready, Naruto finally spoke in the empty void of space **(if anyone points out that sound can't be made in space I swear)**…

"I think I'll call this new planet…Mars."

"…a fitting name."

Surprised that he and Macha weren't the only ones out here…they both turned around only to find a little girl wearing black Gothic Lolita outwear. Her ears pointy and her face almost devoid of emotion except for the smallest hint of fascination…no doubt because someone had just created a planet with almost no difficulty whatsoever.

"Um…who are you?"

"You may call me…Ophis."

"Oh okay...well, hello Ophis, what's your business here anyway?"

"…Infinite."

"Hmmm?"

"I can sense…infinity from you…just like me."

"Are you talking about my powers?"

Answered with a quick nod, he smiled.

"Yeah I guess you could say that then. So are you like the Shinju then? Where did you come from?"

"Yes…I am infinity…I am from the Dimensional Gap…the empty realm between Heaven, the human world and the underworld."

"Cool."

"I had thought that only Great Red and I derived our powers from an infinite power source…from the ever-lasting nothingness and the ever-present dreams…it is…surprising, to see another being capable of drawing similar power from nature itself."

"Who's this Great Red?"

"He is a great being of immense power; a usurper of my home, the Dimensional Gap."

"So you're currently homeless." Nodding, he took a few seconds for himself to contemplate before hitting his open palm with his other closed hand as if a light bulb had just turned on inside his head.

"Want to hang out here with me and my friends then?"

Looking towards Macha, she tilted her head cutely.

"Friends?"

"Oh yeah you can't sense them, give me a second."

9 bodies of smoke popped out of nowhere as gigantic tailed-beasts appeared within it.

**Hiya Ophis! **They cried out.

"…Impressive…I can sense much power coming from each one of them."

"Yeah I can introduce each one of them to you later. So what do you say, you can stay here with us in Mars, it's a huge planet and frankly, the more the merrier."

"…are we…friends then?"

"Course we are."

"…Ok then, I accept your offer."

All of them with the exception of Macha and Ophis pumped up their fists as a victory gesture, clearly happy that another one joined their merry party.

"So what do you want to do first? Play cards? Watch anime?"

"Anime?"

Tilting her head a bit more, he smiled with a wicked-almost-evil grin…on this day a god fell victim to the existence that was…anime. In the next few billion years, otaku historians would look back to this day as the day that would become the very cause of the existence of their legendary cult….the otaku cult with Ophis and Naruto as their gods.


	2. Naruto's new nakama

**Sorry guys, been around 2 weeks since I updates, had exams and had to study for it. But now I'm free and ready to write fanfics Yippee.**

**Regarding the harem: I have decided that Ophis shall remain a lolita and will not be a romantic interest…maybe…for now.**

**There will be a major time skip of course and regarding the Gremory/Bael/Power of Destruction thing yeah lols I just realised my slight mix up there after I updated but I couldn't be stuffed fixing it…ill fix it later. Naruto here will be in Kyoto right now with Yasaka-chan, Kuroka-chan, Koneko-chan, Ophis and the biju gang… To whoever commented that it's a crack fic, well not really don't know how you got that from just one sentence in the last part of the prologue…it's a serious fanfic, I just made Naruto an otaku for the lols.**

**Oh yeah since the Evil Piece System didn't exist yet, groups serving a master will be called a Power Base like a small army, there'll be rankings like sub-commander and all.**

**Naruto has been reincarnated after making a substitute body, possessing it, while he left his real body in his private dimension in order to recover after billions of years of using his energy to restore the worlds. He is currently as strong as a low-tier ultimate class devil but becomes low-tier Maou level while using Senjutsu.**

**Oh yeah for power level standards here's how it goes so far: (Note that some entities may be stronger than others even if they have the same label such as in this fic Juubi is stronger than Great Red) again this is my fic so I can make characters as strong or weak as I want them and this is non-canon. Note: these classifications do not take into account cheat weapons like dragon slaying swords or holy swords.**

**I will eventually write a spin-off detailing flashbacks of how Naruto came to meet each and every one of those in his power base over the years.**

1)Naruto since he has the combined powers of Juubi, the Rikudo Sennin, Ashura and Indra.

2)Primordial Gods-Juubi, Ophis, Great Red

3)True Dragon King/Bijuu-Acnologia, Luminera (Acnologia's female holy counterpart), Kuromi

4)True Gods-Aton Cimeni/Biblical God, Chakravartin, Macha

5)God King/Heavenly Dragon/Satan (strongest Maou)/Dracula-Nuadha, Indra, Asura, Shiva, Ddraig, Lugh, Albion, Satan (devil embodiment of wrath) etc…

6)High God/Titans/Dragon Kings/Original Maou/Super Devil (Satan, the devil embodiment of wrath, is an exception) -Tiamat, Yu Long, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon etc…

7)Gods/Maou/Archangels-Apollo, Susanoo, Michael, Gabriel etc…

8)Seraphs(The 4 leaders are exceptions)

9)Ultimate Class Devils

And so on…

Promise you readers that the start is only for intros of the main characters, there'll be a lot of action once Naruto enters the magic world…promise.

**(5 billion or something years later)**

In a city located in the central part of a certain island of Honshu, Japan, there was a castle that was easily visible despite the size of said-city. In the clear backyard of said-castle, right under the cherry blossom tree laid 4 people. A blonde whiskered male, a nine-tailed female, an eight-tailed male with bull horns and a gothic-wearing loli.

"Believe in the heart of the cards, believe in the heart of cards, believe in the heart of the cards…" Naruto repeated madly as if desperately reciting a mantra. "…Oh come on! It's a freaking Pikachu!" (lols you were expecting Yu-Gi-Oh cards weren't you?)

"Hey don't dig on Pikachu, the little guy is awesome!" said the monkey youkai lying on his chest next to him.

"Besides master, that line is used for Yu-Gi-Oh! cards not Pokémon cards." Another person said, except this time it was a blonde adolescent girl sprouting nine orange, furry tails near her bottom half.

"Pfff, Yasaka-chan they haven't used that line in ages…not since the end of the original Yu-Gi-Oh series dammit. It's heresy I tell you, they're defiling the franchise nowadays with stuff like Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V *sigh* Yu-Gi-Oh just isn't like what it used to be."

"…Naruto…I choose Dialga…gg noob." Looking down at the loli-girl's legendary card, the blonde man went on a rampage.

"FFFF*****K, how the heck does Ophis keep getting the good cards, wasn't I supposed to be the lucky one?"

"It's simple Naruto, the reason why I keep beating you is because…" lifting her tiny chin with an over-the-top head gesture reminiscent of a certain pirate empress in a certain pirate anime she continued "…you are beneath me…noob." It was quite funny actually, to see someone less than half your size trying to do Hancock's signature pose despite his obvious irritation at her gaming prowess that exceeded his luck.

It's been 5 billion years since the last Shinobi War, ever since he took away all the chakra only for it to be replaced by something called mana, an inferior imitation of his chakra, by his idiot creation, Aton Cimeni. There was a reason why he took away chakra, it was so that people wouldn't use the energy source as a means for mass destruction. But he couldn't really complain, he had left the world to his creations Aton Cimeni, who had been likened by the humans as God *pffftt* he wasn't even close and Macha who was feared by the humans as _the_ Demon Goddess, some progenitor of 72 different demon families or something like that. Though apparently she was really secretive and disliked participating in their politics, there were seven demon heads below her called Maou that took charge in her stead that represented the seven sins. Belphegor, Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Mammon, Asmodeus and Satan being the strongest of them while Lucifer was placed as the political leader.

Since the years, they've been at war trying to find who was stronger amongst the two and had created two different armies, the demons and angels...fallen angels becoming a new faction recently. But he couldn't be bothered to meddle in their affairs, right now he just wanted to relax with his comrades, friends and the youkai of Kyoto, this place was apparently called, like Yasaka-chan and Kuroka-chan in his substitute body that was steadily increasing in power ever since its creation.

Funny story meeting them actually…well in terms of his meeting with Yasaka-chan but that was a story for another time…on the other hand, Kuroka-chan's was more of a sob story really, the typical runaway demon who was found guilty despite her noble intentions of protecting her sister from a bastard demon spawn of Macha. He had found her and her sister immediately after he had teleported from his private dimension with the gang that was steadily increasing over the years with new species and historical figures he had decided to keep alive after their deaths.

It took a lot of convincing during a sudden fight started by the senjutsu-powered yet slightly crazed cat youkai but he had succeeded in the end….nah he was just oversimplifying it, it took a lot of effort on his end to convince her that he only wanted to help her but again that was a story for another time.

His substitute body, it took a while but it was increasing in power ever since he had made his secret return to the world from his private dimension, which was now hosting his real body that was recovering it's power after 2 billion years of restoring the earth. In terms of standards in the supernatural world nowadays, he was probably around the strength of a low-tier ultimate class demon in his natural form, which meant no senjutsu, no other-insane powers up or anything of the like.

**Master and Yasaka-sama, Kurama-sama is calling you to his quarters. **A golden lion approached us, interrupting our seventeenth game of cards, the big furry fellow was the Nemean Lion…yep that's right, the Nemean Lion. Once upon a time, he had saved Hercules from the lion who was about to maw him to death after several hours of constant battle…the only reason why Hercules was alive long enough to have descendants was because he, himself, had earned the lion's respect and loyalty by soundly beating the lion in an honourable 1v1 duel with no sneak attacks whatsoever, unlike Hercules who had severely hindered the Lion's combat abilities by getting a surprise hit on the lion's paw, and persuading him not to take rightful vengeance on the muscle-brained brute. But the arrogant Greek bastard decided to lie and brag to his homies that he had killed the lion anyway, Zeus be damned he should've just let the lion kill that man back then, after all he never completed the amendments and his soul ended up in the underworld.

"My father? Why?" Oh yeah did I mention that Yasaka-chan was basically the princess of Kyoto in terms of the youkai living here. Her father was the current Supreme Commander of all the youkai clans and was basically a sonuva gun whose power surpassed that of the Maous with her daughter, Yasaka-chan, being that of an upper-tier high class devil though her powers were growing real fast. Tailed beasts/demons in this day and age were different from say Matatabi-chan or Kuromi-chan, tails didn't fully indicate power it mostly factored in maturity nowadays. Yasaka-chan was the youngest nine-tailed in history if you ignore Kuromi-chan whom was born with nine tails and was far more powerful than any other nine-tailed demon in this day and age. It was a shame too, the original tailed beasts were also recovering their energies back with my body. So they won't be making an appearance for a while.

**He did not say, just that he required your presence with utmost urgency.**

"Oh okay, Naruto-kun, are you coming?"

"Sure…dammit Ophis, stop rubbing it in by copying Boa Hancock already!" This was his 4379th loss in a row and ever since his 2368th loss, she would rub it in with some kind of anime pose.

"You can't handle the awesomeness of my awesomeness." She said with a smug grin.

"…That was so redundant Ophis."

"I'm so awesome…that I had to say that I'm awesome…twice."

"…Right." He drawled out with sarcasm.

"Naruto-kun hurry up."

"Yep, right behind you Yasaka-chan." Following after Yasaka-chan, he left Ophis with Nemea (Nemean Lion's nickname) and the monkey youkai.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah Naruto-dono, please, take a seat. We have much to discuss regarding the magic world."

As soon as he walked in he came face to face with, in his opinion, one of the top 20 strongest beings, if you disregard the Biju and himself in his prime form, currently alive. Across the room was a male youkai with fairly long blonde hair reaching down to his waist. His posture reeked with power despite his calmness, the many experiences of war, bloodshed and battles this man must've faced spoke volumes of his abilities and that one must never underestimate him if one does not wish to be laid to waste by his fox-fire or deceived by the cunning of this old fox. He was also one of few, other than Yasaka-chan and Kuroka-chan that knew I was formerly some super-duper-OP primordial god of destruction that made the Biblical God look like a sissy in training pants, which was what prompted the reverent suffix from the supreme commander.

"Kurama-dono, I expect the demons are now striving to claw their way into the power bases of the magicians in order to help with their war effort?"

"Yes, it was as you predicted, formerly the pure-blooded of the 72 Pillars were too prideful to enlist the help of the humans. But most of them are dead because of that and now their government which is becoming less and less filled with high-class devils is now voting for human aid. I've heard they sent several ambassadors in order to smooth their relations with the magicians as well as sending some of their children into the magic schools as a sign of good faith in order to make friendly relations for the foreseeable future."

"From which houses, if you are aware of their identities?"

"They have been proven hard to find, but some of particular interest are the current heirs of the Gremory, Astaroth, Sitri, Glasya-Labolas and Phenex Clans…particularly the Gremory heir, this one is descended from both the Bael and Gremory families."

"Bael!? So he has the Power of Destruction…Interesting."

"There is another Bael coming…but he was exiled from the clan due to not possessing their trademark ability."

"How ironic."

"Indeed."

"So let me guess, you want me to attend one of the magic schools that have one of the high-class demons attending?"

"Very intuitive, yes, I wish to have you attend Dunbarton's Magic School if it is not too troubling Naruto-dono."

"Dunbarton? I was of the impression that Dunbarton hosted one of the less renowned magic schools…wouldn't demons of such stature attend the higher-ranked ones such as the one in Tara? Never mind Emain Macha, they're full of them fake Paladins-in-Training. I'm actually surprised the High Magic Council of Uladh agreed to this considering Emain Macha is a catholic city and is one of their power structures."

"Yes but the heirs of the aforementioned clans with the exception of the Phenex Clan are very…unique in personality compared to normal demons."

"This is also a good opportunity to establish the presence of the Youkai Faction. If not, I fear the Devils and Angels may eventually point their efforts towards us." Yep, ever since he had returned to the human world he had joined the Youkai Faction…simply because joining the Magician, Angel and Devil Factions is way too mainstream. I mean seriously, the kickass characters never choose the winning side. They take the losing side and reverse the tables on the winning side while looking good doing it.

"So do I have your cooperation?"

"Yeah sure, sounds fun."

"Excellent, can you also bring Yasaka-chan and Kuroka-chan with you, they can learn a thing or two under your guidance and I can send them to the magic world knowing that they have you protecting them."

"…Alright then, have you talked to them yet?"

"Not yet…I was hoping you could since they are part of your power base, you'll be leaving in 3 days' time."

"Good, I'll do some last minute training then before we depart. It's about time I took my training seriously anyway and reacquaint myself with my powers."

"Very well, I'll expect a good showing in the magic world. Make the youkai faction proud Naruto-dono."

"Heh, you'll hear nothing but the finest about the youkai in a few weeks times, that's a promise." With that, he departed to the training grounds.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as he made his way to the nearest training ground, he amped up his energy signature to allow his comrades to detect the spike and pinpoint his location. Several minutes later, one by one, they had arrived.

"Gabriel Belmont (a.k.a Dracula), Surtr the Second **(that's right Sirzechs won't have this guy)**, Tiamat, Alucard, Siegfried the First, Evangeline A.K. McDowell (permanently adult form), Sun Wukong the Second, Kaguya a.k.a Asmodeus, Ashiya a.k.a Mammon, Arturia Pendragon, Nemea, Yasaka, Yamraiha, Kuroka, Mordred Pendragon. Are all here?"

**A/N: Look at the bottom of this chapter for descriptions.**

"Yes!" They swiftly replied, when Naruto didn't address you with any suffixes, it meant that this was all business.

"Good, in 3 days' time, we will make our way to the magic world in order to promote the Youkai Faction in the war."

"Hmmm? Why the sudden change of heart? Ever since the time of my reign the youkai have always been a neutral group." Kaguya, the original Asmodeus, questioned.

"Dad probably thinks the other Factions will try to take control over us to bolster their forces." Yasaka interrupted.

"Yes you are correct, Yasaka. He feels that it is time that the Youkai finally made themselves known to the other factions, the magic world will be the stage itself for our debut performance."

"Heh, feels strange to be going against the devils when I used to be one of their leaders. But oh well, I'd follow you anywhere Naruto-sama." Naruto internally sighed at this, at first his comrades weren't this respectful, it was only through beating them in combat or saving them from death that they had. Especially Asmodeus aka Kaguya who was especially rude due to her demon blood/pride but eventually he had fought her and beat her which led to a very passionate session *cough cough sessions* in bed, apparently Kaguya could no longer call him nothing other than "Naruto-sama" reverently due to his prowess in that certain intimate area.

"That goes double for me too, Naruto-sama, my loyalty towards you shall remain eternal." Ashiya, the original Mammon, bowed towards his supposed liege. He had met this lad in tandem with Kaguya before his reincarnation, albeit Ashiya was on death's door after confronting God but he had saved him with his Yin-Yang Release which earned him his undying loyalty.

"So what's the plan? Our group may compose of strong individuals that could rank in the Top 100, but I doubt that's enough to take over the magic world." Siegfried the First asked, he was another Hero he had saved. He had felt that someone of such stature should not have died due to some lucky assassination, seriously it's ironic how more than half the bad-ass characters are way too strong that God decided to be a jerk and kill them off-stage instead of having an awesome, badass death on the battlefield with some epic speech beforehand like Alexander's in Fate/Zero.

"Who cares, Naruto-kun is going to win against them all nyaaa." Kuroka cheered as she hopped onto the said-blonde's shoulders.

"Of that I have no doubt, it is about time we visited that world, ever since I left the Excalibur with Aer, the lady of the lake I have missed conversing with her. Perhaps this is the right time to recollect my sword." Arturia contemplated out loud. She was one of the two English-based heroes he had revived other than Mordred. But she was stronger and more beautiful than ever, allowing her blonde hair to grow out, no longer fearing others from finding out that Arthur was really a female, and had re-practised her skills in the sword and spear feeling that she was relying too much on the Excalibur, which was why she left it with Aer.

"Ok guys huddle in."

Closing in on Naruto, they formed a circle as they looked at several hand-drawn images that magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Ok, Step 1-Enter Magic World."

"Step 2-Split up into two groups, group 1 consisting of me, Yasaka, Kuroka and Nemea will go and enrol into Dunbarton's Magic School, group 2 will have everyone else set up a base of operations into…Iria, preferably over the safari region in Cenae Meadows **(Don't know these places then look up stuff in Mabinogi)**."

"Step 3-Group 1 will try to make good relations with the future heirs of the devils and any prospects that look promising or influential in the future. Group 2 will build up our power base…discreetly thank you very much Mordred and Wukong establish it as a guild or something as to not draw attention." This earned an awkward giggle from the two while Alucard, Dracula and Surtr aka the macho guys just shook their heads. Seriously what's with the guys that have some sort of noble title? If he didn't know any better the titles of kings and lords came hand in hand with a complementary stick up the ass, even Arturia and Koyuki had one at first, it was only after some inner reflection and reconciliation with family members *cough cough Mordred* that he could remove the damn sticks. It may as well as be a slugfest to see which king was the better ass, with Madara being the winner of course.

"Step 4-this is the most important part of the plan guys so listen carefully." The ominous look on Naruto's face prompted the others to bring their heads in closer.

"…Create…THE OTAKU FACTION!" Fist pumping up into the air for extra emphasis.

…

…

…

"…Ophis-sama is in full support of this plan." Right behind them Ophis was crouched down low while raising her hand up with the same monotone expression.

"Yeah I'd knew you agree with me Ophis-chan, down low." Changing his gesture from a thumbs-up into a high-five, Ophis slapped it quickly, prompting Naruto to raise his hand.

"Up high!" Ophis cutely tried to reach his hand but couldn't as she cutely pouted in frustration.

"Hahahahahahaha…ah…hah…too slow Ophis chan-UFFF!" while attempting to regain his breath, the dragon god punched him in the stomach to vent out her frustrations.

"Falcon…Fist!"

"Ow Ophis-chan…you're meant to say the name of the move before you attack and you're also meant to say it loud with YOUTH!" taking a page right from Gai in order to make his point.

"Minus 2000 Otaku points Ophis-chan."

"My Otaku power level is still…OVER 9000!"

"What 9000!? Impossib—UFFF!" Out of nowhere two fists closed in on the heads of both anime fanatics. Bumps formed while the two tried to soothe the pain by rubbing their heads.

"Naruto-kun it seems you've been watching too much anime…it seems you're in for some…re-education." Behind the duo, was Yasaka who had brought out a whip from nowhere while bearing a…sadistic smile?

_Oh shit I forgot, today's the start of mating season…Oh yeah! Who's the lucky bastard? I am._

"I'll be taking Naruto-kun for now." She dragged Naruto to gods know where for some…one on one action.

"Hey, no fair, I want in on the action nyaaa."

…Never mind.

"Hey me too." Mordred and Evangeline added in which earned a glare from one girl to the other and vice-versa.

"Me four, you're not taking Naruto-sama without me." Kaguya shouted.

"Moooh I'm coming as well." Yamraiha pouted.

…Correction…I'll be having me some six on one, oh yeah who's the man.

"I have nothing to say about this topic." Arturia said with a deadpan expression, but that was her version of saying "I'm in".

…7 on 1…this keeps getting better and better.

And with that, Naruto Uzumaki Senju-Uchiha has left the stage.

"What were we here for again, Father?" Alucard spoke out for the first time since he popped up.

"I have no idea, son and I don't really care I'm going back to Marie to rut." Dracula aka Gabriel Belmont also spoke out for the first time as he left to go back to his home, turning horny due to Naruto having a nearby…eightsome? Let it be known that Dracula and Alucard were forever grateful to Naruto for restoring their family via reviving Marie…the end, that's it in a nutshell.

"Father, I don't want to hear about your sex life with mother thank you very much." Alucard left as well, leaving Sun Wukong, Tiamat, Ashiya, Nemea, Surtr and Siegfried all alone to ponder what they were going to do.

"…So what do we do now Nemea-ta-OWWW! What was that for?" Before Wukong could finish, the Nemean Lion pounced on his head as it chewed on it, not letting it go.

**Nobody uses that suffix other than Master, idiot.**

"Huh!? Wanna go me?"

**Didn't think you had the balls to challenge me brat. Come at me…chicken.**

"Oh that's it; it's time to bring out the whack-a-mole stick."

Hearing this insult to the very game that he had liked to play on angels once upon a time, Ashiya decided to add in his two cents "Wukong, you use a hammer to play whack-a-mole…with moles, not lions dumbass."

"Shut it, Ashiya-baka, grrrrr I've got enemies everywhere." Extending his Power Pole towards the former demon lord's face.

With several tick marks on his face, a huge hammer magically appeared onto his hands as he raised it overhead.

"Damn you brat!"

"Come at me geezer, let's see which one is more worthy of playing whack-a-mole: my stick or your hammer."

"RAHHHHHH!"

***BOOOOOM***

Thus commencing the epic struggle between the First Mammon and the Second Wukong until…

"Isn't a hammer just a stick with a huge block on top of it? So shouldn't the hammer kind of be better than the stick, since it can shift from being a hammer to a stick?" Tiamat decided to add in her opinion in order to prevent this 'epic' battle that would no doubt disturb her peace for years to come.

Wukong gasped in sudden realisation while falling to the ground dramatically, while Ashiya grinned madly closing in on the unawares monkey youkai, who was crawling to the blue dragon while feigning lack of oxygen, with his hammer overhead.

"Sudden…realisation…too much…SUPER…EFFECTIVE…oh why cruel dragon…why must…you be so crue—UFFFF!" Interrupted once again by the hammer's strike of victory as he sunk a metre into the ground.

"Hah, once again I have proven the superiority of the whack-a-mole hammer, you're a billion years too early to challenge me brat."

"…Technically I proved it, but sure whatever helps you sleep at night Ashiya-san."

**A new challenger has entered the ring! **"A new challenger has entered the ring!" Nemea and Ophis echoed out in unison while eating some popcorn while Ashiya gasped in horror.

"Tiamat…SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!" Ashiya cried out as he prepped himself into a battle stance.

"WHAAA!?"

"There can only be one Champion of the Whack-a-mole Hammer, and by the end of the day that champion will be me."

"What the fuck are you smoking Ashiya-san?"

**Hadoken!**

"*Sigh* I just had to add in my two cents in didn't I? Now I have to deal with this."

**Kamehameha!**

"Stop making crossovers dammit…oh good god! I'm INFECTED! Ophis-sama help me!" Looking pleadingly towards the god of her race.

…

"Popcorn?" Ophis said with a deadpan look.

"Ah F****CK I forgot Ophis-sama was infected too, we're F****CKED I TELL YOU, THE DRAGON RACE WILL BE EXTINCT IN A FEW YEARS TIME AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT NARUTO. DAMN YOU TO HELL, YOU BLONDE OTAKU!" Said blonde sneezed but wiped his nose and ignored it in favour of continuing the favourite hobby of every man in existence…anyone who says otherwise is…don't even want to think about it.

As the battle continued between a tearful reluctant dragon king and a vengeful original Maou, Ophis, Nemea, Siegfried and Surtr stood there at the newly-created stands watching the fight while Ophis looked towards the two men of legends…

"Popcorn?" Ah good old Ophis.

Siegfried shook his head in disbelief "What has this world come to? For a maou, vampire lord, dragon king, dragon god and primordial god to act like this."

"…the Naruto-baka disease is contagious."

"A very accurate analysis, Ophis-sama." Said Surtr in one of his rare moments of pure amusement. The four standing there nodded in perfect agreement while one of them, guess who, shuddered in horror as he thought about Naruto's certain disease coming to the magic world…THE HORROR! Eventually not even God will be safe.

A horrific thought indeed.

**A/N: I admit I was particularly high on sugar when I wrote this section. Oh yeah please make note, Naruto added most of these guys to his power base before he was reincarnated. Another reminder, power levels do not take into account magical weapons such as the Excalibur or Balmung.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***BOOOOM***

"What the hell was that? Why do I feel like people have been badmouthing me for the past few couple of minutes?"

"Never mind that Naruto-sama, fuck your loyal servant Naruto-sama, I deserve to be punished like the bitch I've been the past few hours." Kaguya cried out.

"Oh yes Kaguya-chan, you do indeed, you do indeed…just hang on a second."

"AAAHHHH YESSS, YESSS, YESSS KEEEP GOING YOU SEXY BLONDE BASTARD, YOU GOD AMONGST MEN, YOU-NYAAAAAAHHHHHHH" That particular lewd orgasm cry nekomatas make…it is so fucking sexy.

"Oh Naruto-kun/sama! It's my turn." Several voices sexily cried out in unison

Once again, who's the man…Naruto fucking Uzumaki Senju-Uchiha, that's who.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"CHEEERS!"

Since Naruto didn't particularly have the time to properly explain the plan, Kurama took it upon himself to explain the full details to everyone prompting everyone to finally prepare their stuff as they would do some last-minute training.

Right now, everyone was in the Grand Banquet Hall located at the centre of the castle where every youkai clan head including the monkey youkai, which was no longer neutral thanks to the persuasive charms of Naruto, whom have recently joined the youkai faction.

"Son, you better make me proud. Protect Naruto-dono with nothing but your finest effort." The first generation Wukong cried out.

"Yes dad."

…

"Kuroka-nee-san, how long will you be gone?"

"A few years but I promise you I'll be writing frequently."

"Promise nee-san?"

"Promise Shirone-chan nyaa."

…

"Naruto-dono, so where will you set up your first base of operations?" Kurama asked.

"I was planning to set up near Cenae Meadows, the lions and elephant stampedes over there should provide good protection from normal explorers and I'm confident my comrades can scare any magician away."

"I hear the shamans in Cor Village located west of the meadows are of top quality capable of channelling and communicating with the spirits of the earth, in a way it's like Senjutsu except on a vastly smaller scale. Intelligence also says that they're collectors of all types of artefacts in Iria. If you can get them on our side, some of those relics may prove useful.'

"My comrades will make note of that thank you."

"If you will excuse me, Kurama-dono, I will be taking my leave."

"Of course have a good night, Naruto-dono."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It's been a long time since you've had any real contact outside your area of comfort, isn't that right Naruto-kun." Yasaka followed Naruto as he walked out of the banquet hall sneaking up slowly behind him when he stopped at a nearby balcony.

"Yeah…I've been predicting this for quite some time; I guess that's why I am feeling so restless nowadays…it's been five billion years since I've experienced a war."

Resting her head on the man "You don't have to worry, this time you won't have to worry about your friends dying, we're strong…"

…_I was promised that last time too._

"…and I'll be there for you forever. Everyone will, that's a promise of a lifetime."

Smiling when he heard one of his oldest catchphrases being used on him. He laid his head on top of her head while clutching her hand softly.

"…thank you." He breathed out softly.

"Now, I believe you have a particular itch to scratch Naruto-kun."

"…you just ruined this very intimate moment."

"I do try my best now stop talking and take me." And with that chatter ceased for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

**(3 days later)**

"Goodbye, Kurama-dono. I will take good care of your daughter."

"You damn well better, Naruto-dono."

"Guys let's go."

"Yes Naruto-san/sama/kun."

Opening up the World Gate, each and every one of his long-time comrades walked into it one by one as they braced themselves for the next epic adventure that would lay ahead of them.

An epic adventure indeed.

**Hey guys, this is officially the end of the introduction arc. Gotta say I did not expect so many favs on the prologue by itself. Love you guys and I'll be sure to update regularly now that exams are finished, I'm playing Archeage Alpha right now and it's got me pretty hooked.**

**You guys should check out my other fics, I'm planning to update Pokémon next or this one. I love Charizard he's an awesome Pokémon and I'm making him really OP. **

**Originally I planned for really long descriptions in this particular but said no so if you get the feeling that this chapter was all over the place and somewhat rushed then that was intended, I want to get to the action as quick as possible, I assure you guys after 2 or so chapters, there will be a lot of action/fight scenes.**

Now for the power base infos, if the characters are easy to access then I will just write their anime origins and you can look them up:

**Dracula (Castlevania Lord of Shadows)-Level-God King: **aka Gabriel Belmont, married to Marie who died but was revived a few millennia later thanks to Naruto, earning eternal gratitude from the legendary Prince of Darkness as he reunited with his long lost love. He is tall with a muscular build. His hair is black/brown, and is straight reaching down to his shoulders. He wears red shoulder coverings similar to the ones worn by the ancient Brotherhood of Light but has his chest exposed with a large skeletal face on the centre of his belt.

**Arturia Pendragon (Fate series)-Level-mid tier ultimate class devil: **aka the Once and Future King. A legendary hero of Britain renowned as the King of Knights. She has wielded both the Avalon and Excalibur, but later returned the Excalibur to the Lady of the Lake for safekeeping, keeping only the Avalon. She also took possession of the legendary great sword of Fergus mac Roich (Welsh mythology), the Caladbolg (Final Fantasy version). Wavy long blonde hair reaching down to her waist. White chest armour over a blue and white dress with silver leg armour

There will be more descriptions later on…and there will also be two characters introduced that will already be in his power base when they arrive in the magic world…secret for now.

If you really want to know now look them up in wikis:

**Ashiya (Hataraku Maou-sama!)-Level-Orginal Maou/High God/Dragon King: **The first Mammon

**Kaguya aka Asmodeus (Magika no Kenshi to Shoukan Maou)-Level-Orginal Maou/High God/Dragon King: **Look for the Student President with them huge titties, that's her human form, her familiar is her real form in this fic.

**Siegried (Fate series)-Level-Dragon King: **look for Saber Black, he is currently the wielder of all the swords wielded by the Siegfried in canon except for Gram which is wielded by Naruto. The reason why he is so strong without his swords is that he bathed in Fafnir's blood and drank it so he's a lot stronger than most of the hero kings. Wielding his swords and using his dragon mode, he is probably a match for even Dracula; he is definitely stronger than Alucard though.

**Sun Wukong the Second (General Wukong outfit in LOL)-Level-low tier Ultimate class devil: **He is a match for high tier Ultimate class devils with Senjutsu; senjutsu users in this day and age do not collect as much energy as true sages like Naruto, Rikudo Sennin, Ashura, Hashirama or the first generation Sun Wukong and thus do not gain the same power boosts as they do.

**Naruto (reincarnated/substitute/temporary form)-Level-low tier Ultimate class devil: **as time passes though, he is rapidly gaining strength…because he's the bloody main character. But jokes aside he's a match for the Original Maou or even Dragon Kings in his senjutsu mode…not to mention he has the hax powers like Mokuton and the Rinnegan (just the normal version in this body) which sprouts forests that can drain energy, inextinguishable black flames that can burn nearly anything and a bloody fucking skeleton with a pair of freaking eyes…how the fuck does that work? And does anyone find it funny that Sasuke didn't think of using it against Madara at least once? Seriously Sasuke used it against the Hachibi as a poor excuse to win, so why not Madara dammit, and how is it that Madara could still summon the Susanoo without his eyes during that brief chapter where he had to fight the nine biju blind.

**Naruto (Ten-Tails jinchuriki aka Sennin God mode)-Level-?: **Because Naruto is too bloody awesomely OP to have an official ranking. But seriously he's the strongest being in the universe with absolutely no one in existence capable of beating him…Kaguya Otsutsuki may stand a chance…but that's it…a chance.


End file.
